Dealing with a Mad Dog
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: Since I'm re-reading Beelzebub, i decided to do this 30 day challenge as I went. OgaFuru rating T (right now) for swearing and all that


So I decided to re-read Beelzebub and I wanted to (re)do this otp challenge as I read it again

(really I'm just writing these things where I feel like they can fit in- chapter 1 just had a moment that seemed fitting for 'hand holding')

Unfortunately this means that 'a king and his general' will be discontinued and taken down. however, I will finish this one

So here's day 1~!

OgaFuru 30 day challenge

Day 1: holding hands=

* * *

It was all pretty surreal.

An hour ago he had been in the shower prepping for a date that he had with a cute- non Ishiyama girl. Her name slipped his mind but she had had nice legs and a cute beauty mark on her left cheek- a total catch!

30 minutes ago, Oga had barged into his house and 20 minutes ago he had started one of the dumbest stories that Furuichi had ever heard. Some shit about splitting old men and river babies. Furuichi had put up with it to get Oga out of his house because unlike Oga _he had places to be_.

5 minutes ago a gothic lolita blonde with a bangin' body had jumped through his window and told the both of a them a story that outclassed Oga's own in bull-shitness. This one included demon kings, and somehow the end of the world. By the end of it, he had begun seriously weighing her hotness versus the very real possibility of her being insane. Don't get him wrong, he liked girls with a 'surprising' side to them, but this girl had been pushing that line.

And now he was running for his life. Behind him, part of the upper floor of his house blows out and Furuichi realizes with a groan that _fuck_,_ that's his room_! He shouts that he's going to make Oga pay for the damages, but he doesn't know how much of Oga will be left once the crazy chick gets done with him (_he refuses to say 'them' because no matter what Oga says he is __**not **__involved_).

He sees Oga struggling with the demon baby ahead of him and when he learns that the baby absolutely won't let go, a small part of him is laughing at Oga's misfortune. However, Oga's misfortunes generally translate to his own so he doesn't laugh for long. He stops briefly when he sees the crazy chick from earlier standing on a telephone post above them- although he catches a glance of her pink panties from his vantage point- before she shouts something and this huge _thing_ comes swooping in over her.

It lands in behind them with a bang and all he sees is the huge body and the snake-like neck before he realizes that _oh shit- this really is a demon!_

Which doesn't stop Oga of course. Before he can even shout, Oga's foot is firmly pressed between the thing's eyes and when it drops he kicks it again for good measure; and either the thing is as surprised by the assault as he is, or it's pretty weak because after the 2nd kick it drops like a sack of rocks. Oga turns his head slightly and shouts back at him,

"Quit looking and start moving!"

They start off again but apparently he isn't fast enough because Oga stops briefly and grabs his wrist and starts hauling ass. The demon baby is clinging to the back of Oga's shirt and waving like a flag in the wind- if he wasn't worried about his life, it would have looked pretty funny.

It's hard enough for him to just keep his feet under him, and when he stumbles his arms slips a little out of Oga's grip and Oga ends up holding onto his hand instead; Oga's grip is like a vice. ans Furuichi wonders if he'll be able to even use his fingers afterwards.

There's already a stitch in his side and his lungs feel like they're gonna pop, but Furuichi promises that whenever this ended- and if Oga wasn't in a body bag already- then he would _KILL_ Oga for getting him involved.

* * *

So it turns out that I forgot quite a bit about the beginning of Beelzebub so this is pretty fun. I've also changed a few of my headcanons about these two (hence discontinuing 'a king and his general').

So, until the next chapter~


End file.
